Deeper Than Love
by EinsameM
Summary: Klaus is buliding his life in New Orleans expecting the baby that Hayley is carrying. He befriended Marcel and is planning to reclaim his throne and title as the King of New Orleans. Hayley dislikes that Klaus doesn't pay attention to her, so she comes up with a plan to change that. What she and her accomplece, witch Sophie,don't know is that love is the most powerfull magic of al
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own either TVD or TO_

 **Prologue**

\- You have to do something! – Hayley was feeling backed against the wall. The whole pregnancy situation destroyed all her plans to find parents. Now her life depended on Klaus and that was something she despised. 24 hours a day she was being watched. By Elija. She was pregnant with Klaus' child, but the only attention she was getting was from his brother. Elija seemed to care a great deal about her. Well, the child inside her. Klaus on the contrary wanted nothing to do with her. Never visited her even once. That hurt. Hayley couldn't quite grasp, what was happening to her, why that even bothered her in the first place. She put it down to the little thing inside of her. "That's just the hormones" – she assured herself. But that didn't help her much, she still had to face the fact, that she wanted Klaus' attention. She wanted the father of her child to care. She even pretended once to be sick, that the baby was in danger, but that only resulted in Elija showing up with his endless smothering. That was one strange family – the Originals – and now she was forced to be a part of it.

A first she had been living with Klaus, Rebecca and Elija in their mention on the outskirts of New Orleans. But Klaus just couldn't hide his irritation and had done everything in his power to convince Elija, that Hayley should be living in a quieter and safer place. So she ended up living with a Witch called Sophie, the one that got them in that mess. It was dangerous for werewolves and witches in the French Quarter, because of Marcel and his rules, so Sophie and Hayley had had to find a place somewhere far from the supernatural part of the town. Elija had found them a little cozy flat in the center of New Orleans, in the center of the human world in complete isolation from the supernatural one.

So she hadn't seen Klaus since the day she left the mention. But she wanted to, although the mere of seeing him made her want to barf, she wanted to see him. She just didn't know why. So she decided to ask Sophie for help.

\- Are you sure, this is what you want? It's probably the baby talking. We have to be as far from Klaus and Marcel as possible, until the plan has been set in motion and Klaus has defeated Marcel

\- But he doesn't care about the baby at all! He hasn't shown up here even once. I highly doubt he knows where we are at all. We have to…bind him to the baby and me somehow. Make the conection stronger. Make him care. Or else my life, the child's life and your plan will all be in danger. Think about it, Klaus is the most unstable creature, I have ever met. You may not know it, but I've seen it. How long do you think Elija will be able to influence his actions? He can easily one day decide that he doesn't want an heir and he doesn't want to kill Marcel. What then? – Those thoughts consumed the she-wolf, she was mortified. She had to protect her baby. If the witch didn't help her…

\- Ok...you're right. But can I do?

\- The one thing you witches do best. You cast a spell – now Hayley was smiling. She would succeed after all

\- A spell? But what kind of spell do you want me to cast?

\- You will create the strongest bond – she smiled mischievously

One more empty evening, a couple more emptied glasses. That evening Klaus locked himself in his study, which he had been doing a lot lately, so you could call it a habit. He succeeded in getting close to Marcel, in reconnecting with him. Just enough so the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans wouldn't get suspicious every time Klaus would "politely decline" his offer to go to his club. The Original was just not in the mood. Yes, blood and alcohol and the music, the night life - the way he remembered it in the best decades of his immortal life – undoubtedly helped him forget for a while the fact that he had got in bed with a bunch of amateur witches, who used his getting in bed with that feisty little werewolf to make him agree to their terms. He had come to get his throne back, but it turned out he had come to get a child(pun intended). He couldn't stop thinking about his mistake. It he had known it would end up like that, he wouldn't have got anywhere near that wolf-girl. Now he would have an heir. He had come to terms with it, and even caught himself being exited for the baby to come. But one thing never left his mind. Caroline. He understood that in that kind of situation he had lost all the chances with her, even the long chance of a future with her. But he just couldn't forget her. She was the first to catch his attention in the thousand years that he had lived, the first to make him want her so strongly that nothing was enough to make him quit. Not the never ending refusal, not the humiliation and how she had him wrapped around her little finger. She could have been his queen, reigned beside him, become a part of his family. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the baby. He had wanted to, at the graduation. He had come to say goodbye, when she was greeting her new adult life….

He stopped himself on that thought and started preparing a canvas, brushes and paint. He had to distract himself and painting was the best way to do it. He blended the colors, took a brush and lost deep in his thoughts started moving it on the canvas. Involuntary his mind came back to the day he last saw Caroline. She made her graduation speech from the stand hovering above everybody – the true queen. Strong, confident, fearless and immortal she talked about how she had changed that year. He would never forget her words: "We have lost so much this year. Some of us have lost their friends, some – their family. And we all lost hope at some point and the will to go on. We thought we were all stuck in this little town in an endless circle of loss. But one day, when I thought that my life had ended and there was nothing left for me to look forward to, someone told me there's a whole world out there, beyond Mystic Falls, waiting for me. Art, music – genuine beauty. And that world awaits all of us. Our lives change – that's unavoidable. Sometimes it's hard to accept the change, sometime the change helps us find who we truly are. But one thing I know for sure: if our life changes, it means we are alive…

I embrace the change. I started high school as an insecure neurotic control freak. I felt like I was stuck in the second place, that there always was someone better and more important than me. But someone helped me realize that there is a person that will put you at the pedestal and they will put your needs before theirs. Despite tha fact they're the most selfish person in the whole world. They will do that for you…."

He couldn't tell her about Hayley, he realized that that moment. He couldn't bear to let her feel again like she was in second place. Not to him. To him she would always be on the pedestal. That's why he would say goodbye to her, return to New Orleans, become a father there and reclaim his throne. He would forget her eventually. Right? He would forget her even if it took another thousand years to do that.

\- Klaus! I can't believe you've come to congratulate me on my graduation day! – she smiled involuntary – the smile that only Caroline had. And he couldn't help but smile in return. He understood it was the last time, when he could see her, hear her and feel her presence, so he carefully and quietly was studying her features. He was salient only partially because he wanted to remember her face in detail, and partially because he didn't know what to say. But Caroline and salience don't mix well, so soon enough she broke it.

\- What's the matter? You're looking at me kinda funny. Well, you always have a strange look on your face, but this time it's "strange" strange…Did something happen in New Orleans?

\- What? What do you mean? How do you know I was in New Orleans? – Klaus started to panic. What if she knows? But she acts normal. She probably simply doesn't care…

But Caroline interrupted his thoughts once again - Kathrine literary threw a party when you left. Without saying a goodbye, by the way! -she said and pretended to be deeply offended, punching his shoulder slightly – Well, she told Stefan, Stefan told me. What's there even there in New Orleans? We have an ancient wizard on the loose running around Mystic Falls. Bonnie is acting strange and Elena….

\- Caroline- Klaus interrupted her, knowing that the longer he stayed with her the harder it would be to leave – That's.. the reason, why I've come here today. New Orleans. I've wanted to talk to you, love. I'm leaving. Tomorrow. And I'm never coming back.

\- I'm not coming with you

\- Pardon me?

\- I can't leave my friends, Klaus. I'm flattered that you were thinking about me when you were in New Orleans. And I would really like to see it. I'm sure you could show me the city like no one could. But I can't leave my friends, Mystic Falls – She wasn't rejecting him. No laughs, no rolling the eyes. She postponed the trip because of her friends. Damn him, that blonde just didn't want to make his life easier… - And you do understand that I can't travel around the world with you while Tyler is still on the run. From you. You are not scouring the earth for him, but if…

\- He's free to return

\- What? – Caroline was shocked. She was looking at him and not believing what she had just heard – What do you mean, he's free to return? Don't joke like that, Klaus…

\- What I've just said. He is free to return to Mystic Falls. I'm not and I won't be hunting him down. Either way Mystic Falls for me… - She didn't let him finish what he was about to say, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. At first his was stunned, but then hesitatingly hugged her in return. The smell of her hair filled him. He could easily spend an eternity like that, in her arms. But she let him go, she was smiling and her eyes were filled with tears.

\- Thank you-Thank you- Thank you! But why?

\- Consider it to be…my graduation gift for you – he smiled and added a little bit uncertainly – I have another gift for you and I would really like you to accept it, love – she looked at him with suspicion and he took a blue box from his pocket and she understood at once what he wanted to give her. Return to her, to be more exact. The second he opened the box the diamonds started playing in the sunlight. Caroline was speechless, so she just stood there looking at Klaus in awe, while he was putting the bracelet on her wrist. And only the clicking sound of the lock returned broke her haze. Something was wrong. He was looking at her with too much sadness, moving to hesitatingly, too carefully. Suddenly she felt like the world around them had frozen and the whole situation started to seem like a scene from a movie. That click of the lock sounded to fatal, and the present on her wrist looked too…goodbye.

\- It's a farewell… - she asked quietly, it sounded more like a statement than a question. Klaus let go of her hand and took a step back. That was the moment when he disappeared from her life.

Klaus put the brush down and took a look at the painting. He had been painting lost deep in his memories of Caroline. And line at first shapeless and meaningless began to take her form. That farewell moment. She was no longer in his life, but there she was, in front of him, so real she was looking at him from the portrait: half-opened lips, confusion in her eyes, the rays of sunlight playing in her golden hair. He looked at her portrait and it seemed to him that everything else around him was drained of color. HE wasn't in his study anymore, surrounded by his paintings and clean canvases, paints. No he was in some dark place and only her portrait could light that abyss.

It was foolish of him to think that he would ever be able to forget her. How could one forget blue starry sky above green fields of England? Or Rome at the break of dawn? How about a melody so sweet it had imprinted itself in one's soul? Or a voice worthy of an angel full of passion and singing about love in a place love had forgotten. The same way he couldn't forget her there at the ball his mother had organized to kill him and his siblings. Caroline, his only queen, in the dress HE had picked out for her. Memories of her waved upon him and he felt as if he was suffocating, but he couldn't break his eye contact with Caroline's portrait.

*thump*

\- What?...

*thump*

\- This cannot be… - his heart couldn't be beating – he's a hybrid, his heart does not beat. Klaus felt faint, his vision darkened and he grabbed the edge of the table in order not to fall.

*thump*

Blood rushed to Klaus' head with force, so he put his hands on his head to weaken the pain somehow. His eyes went black and orbits became yellow. The pain wouldn't go away pulsing in his temples.

*thump*

\- Nick! – Rebecca's voice called

*thump*

– Nick! Damn it, have you locked yourself up in your study again? – the voice came nearer

*thump*

Rebecca came up to the door into Klaus' study and tried the handle – the door was locked as she had expected – Like it would stop me – Rebecca broke the lock and opened the door. As she entered the room she asked rhetorically – Locks on door in a house full of vampires? Really? – but even his sister's angry voice couldn't get Klaus attention. He was standing in front of the easel his back turned to her.

\- Nick! – still no reaction. Rebecca gave a sigh of irritation and came up to her brother to see what he was so hypnotized by – There is definitely something wrong with you!

\- What do you want, Rebecca – Klaus said indifferently, not once looking away from the portrait

\- More like what I DON'T want. I don't want to watch you pine every single day after some baby vampire you have left in that God forsaken little town. Should've left! – she threw her hand dramatically in the air

\- I didn't leave her – was all Klaus said to that. His voice was calm and steady, but he still wasn't looking at his sister. Rebecca started to flip out and slapped him on the head.

\- What was that for, Becca? – Klaus roared finally turning to face his sister

\- Come on, get a grip of yourself! Go find another blonde distraction! You're pathetic, Nick! – on that she left the study

Klaus was furious. Furious and agitated, as he should be. Whatever hypnotized and made him feel things he shouldn't be feeling was chased away by Rebecca's hysterical rampage. He carefully looked at the painting. It was a very beautiful and the likeness was striking. But he still couldn't get what captured him so strongly when he had painted it. It was just a painting. Later he would put it in the storage room to his other works, but for now he would leave it here to dry. Rebecca was right – he needed a distraction. Maybe a blonde one.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so my name starts with an M)) I'm from Russia and English is my second language so sorry for the many mistakes that are about to come. I still haven't found a beta, so...I apologize. This story is almost finished in Russian, but I decided to translate it into English, because I want my English speaker Klaroline family menbers to read it and I want to hear your opinion) If it's not that good, then I'll stop translating and just finish it in Russian) And also, it's a songfic, I have a lot of songs in the later chapters) Used them to inspire myself and to create the mood in the story. This chp doesn't have any, but there's a lot to come))

Please Review

AND HAPPY FOURTH KLAROLINE ANNYVERSARY

 _Disclaimer: I do not own either TVD or TO._

 **Chapter 1**

He needed some blonde to distract him. And he knew exactly where he could find one. He headed for the club, he and Marcel usually spent their evenings. A little bar in a basement was a magnet to anything supernatural. That club made it pretty easy to forget that there were any kinds other than vampires and witches. As the superior species, which they were, vampires celebrated their grandeur. Marcel made great effort to surround himself with loyal people – as any self-proclaimed King would do. With family as he put it himself. Klaus wanted what Marcel had: Power, loyalty, worship. He acted like a king and that was how people saw him. Women fell to his feet. A lack of attention wasn't something Klaus could complain about, but that was worthless when he couldn't get the only woman he cared about getting. His queen. Marcel on the other hand was more successful. A female bartender, Camille, who had caught Marcel's eye when they were walking down the French Quarter. She was alone. "She's either really brave or plain stupid" said Marcel that time. At first it amused Klaus to watch his protégé trying to win the girl over and not succeeding. It reminded him how he himself did everything just to make Caroline look at him without hate in her eyes. Big bad Marcel, who had every witch in the French Quarter in his hands, fell in love like a boy. With a human girl. That made him remember his friend Stefan. He could never understand, what they saw in those fragile mortal creatures. He had been searching for someone equal, intelligent, with taste and unique beauty. And he had found her.

Klaus laughed at the irony. He was trying to get away from thoughts about her and yet there he was. He caught himself thinking that the more he tried not to think of her, the more vivid and clear became her frame in his mind. And the weaker became his decision to forget her. He could win her after all. He should have just taken her with him, but he had left her…with Tyler. The puppy always got in his way, always stood between him and Caroline. Even when he sired him, and threatened to kill, even when he chased him away.

Marcel didn't have those problems. The witches one decided that kidnapping Camille and blackmailing Marcel wasn't a really foolish and naïve idea. They thought they could use his feelings towards her against him and stay alive. Needless to say they were wrong. But that day Camille found out who Marcel or rather what he was. One should hand it to her for taking it so lightly. She explained it simple by saying, that her grandmother had told her stories about the French Quarter, how and by whom it was founded. She was different from other humans – she was confident around supernatural creatures. Never let any vampire mistreat her. That was one of the reasons he didn't like her company. She made him think about Caroline.

Klaus stopped. He smiled and his dimples showed. Why search for a blonde when he can easily just go to the blonde? He knew where to find her. He turned around and headed for the bar, where Camille worked.

He made his way to the backdoor and there was Camille standing. She was talking on the phone. Klaus didn't care who she was talking to, so he didn't use his hearing he just waited for the right moment. Hot and ready easy woman who couldn't wait to be drained by him always were an option, but that was too boring. Klaus was a hunter in the first place.

Camille finished her conversation and headed for the entrance to the bar. With vamp speed Klaus was in front of her in an instance.

\- Klaus! – she shrieked but gave a sigh of relief – You frightened me. I think sometimes you guys forget that I'm not a vampire and I don't have the same reaction - She smiled at him. Camille knew, that Klaus was a very closed up person, and probably she was fooling herself when she thought of them as friends, but he still intrigued her very much. She thought Klaus had much more to offer than he let on, than some would think. A thousand years of existence – that couldn't just pass without leaving some scars.

\- Oh, believe me, love, we never forget there's a human among us. Bloodlust etc – he smiled but Camille noticed that there was something strange in his eyes. They seemed kinda empty.

\- Oooookeeeey – she dragged out and tried to go around him and get into the bar. But he moved in tact with her blocking her way. He was trying to intimidate her, that was clear. But why? They were good friends with Marcel, weren't they? Marcel wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting her. She knew that in her heart – Did you want something, Klaus?

\- Yes. I've never told you about a friend of mine, have I? – He locked his hands behind his back and for a moment got lost in his thoughts.

"Something is definitely the matter" crossed Camille's mind "Klaus telling something about himself willingly? Wonder, if it's about a woman" - What's their name?

\- Caroline – that moment Camille saw something she had never saw – Klaus was smiling so genuinely. His smile was so open…as if he was a boy in love – You would have like her. Beautiful, strong, full of light. And very smart. You remind me of her. A lot.

\- Is she a vampire too?

\- Yes-yes. She's one of a kind. One of those vampires that relish in being one. She has the potential to enjoy all the great things about vampirism. If only she didn't hold onto her humanity - Klaus was talking with so much adoration, that Camille couldn't help but want to meet that Caroline. That girl should be something to charmed the Original so strong that his eyes lit like those of a smitten teenager's when he was talking about her

\- I'm sure she an interesting person, well, vampire. Is she coming to NOLA? I would like to know her

\- No – at that Klaus' mood changed drastically. His eyes lost their shine, the smile disappeared. She often saw such changes in Klaus' behavior – one minute he was laughing and flirting and the other all emotions on his face disappeared, and the people around him were left to wonder, what he was thinking – No, she isn't planning on coming to New Orleans. In fact, I don't know what she's planning right now, or where… - the silence fell between them. Klaus turned away from Camille and she let out the breath she was holding, she thought that strange conversation was over. But hardly could she turn in the direction of the door, he was standing in front of her again. This time he put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place and looked her right into the eyes – You won't move and you won't make a sound, while I'm enjoying your blood – There had never been a need to take vervain, because no vampire would dare try something like that on her. Compulsion. She couldn't move or do anything, she felt so helpless. She realized that that was the right moment to start panicking, but couldn't help her inner psychologist. Their earlier conversation stirred in her great interest. She wanted to know, what he would do next. A voice inside her kept reassuring her, that he wouldn't touch her. If he saw that vampire girl in her, then he wouldn't do her any harm.

\- Nothing personal, love. I just need a distraction – and he pierced her neck with his fangs. A sharp pain struck her whole body, and her first instinct was to close her eyes. But as soon as she did, she felt some unknown force pushed Klaus away from her. She felt how she was regaining control of herself and immediately covered the wound with her hand.

\- What are you doing, Klaus? Are you nuts? – Marcel pushed Klaus against the wall, which now had an indentation from the impact. Klaus' eyes were still glowing with yellow and blood was dripping from his fangs. He was smiling. Marcel was holding him in place by the neck, but Klaus looked very unconcerned. It was evident in his eyes, that Marcel was able to do so just because Klaus let him.

\- What? I simply decided to take a stroll along the Quarter, and then I saw our lovely Cami – Klaus pointed at Camille, who was still standing in the same spot, holding her wounded neck. Her short nickname escaping Klaus' lips only pissed Marcel more – We were chatting so dearly when I got hungry and decided to take a snack. And you're interrupting – Marcel took a swing at Klaus, but the latter caught his fist and put an end to the "you actually can defeat the Original hybrid, your sire" charade and threw Marcel at the dumpsters. But Marcel quickly regain his posture and stood in a protective pose in front of Camille. He bit his wrist and gave her his blood. Without any questions or protest she accepted his care. All the while Klaus was just standing and watching them. She trusted him. But he was a monster, same as Klaus.

When Marcel made sure that Camille was ok, he redirected his attention to Klaus – What the hell is the matter? I thought we reached an understanding – my territory, my rules. One them is not to touch Camille – at that moment Camille's heart started beating like crazy. Marcel was too angry and focused on Klaus to notice, but it didn't skip Klaus' attention. He looked at her and smiled knowingly. But two can play this game.

\- Marcel, calm down. I'm ok.

\- That's right, Marcel. She's ok as you can see. No need to fuss about it.

\- Klaus just didn't know hurting your friend would cause such a reaction from you – Both Marcel and Klaus were taken aback. Camille looked at Marcel to let him know that she knew what she was doing. And he trusted her – The thing is that if someone had done the same to his friend…Caroline was it? He wouldn't care at all – Klaus lost all his cool at those words. And that was exactly the reaction Camille wanted

\- If anyone did as much as laid a finger on her, I would tear them into pieces – he growled out. And then it hit him, what the bartender was driving at – I understand – and in the next instant he was gone. Marcel wanted to go after the Original hybrid, but Camille stopped him by holding his hand – let him go. He's kinda out of it today.

\- Are you sure? What was it even? Who's Caroline?

\- Yeah, I'm sure – she realized suddenly that she still was holding his hand and let it go abruptly – Caroline…I didn't understand it fully, but he said she was his friend. You don't know her?

\- The first time I've heard the name

\- I think…he misses her. The only reason, he bit me is that I remind him of her – Marcel looked her up and down and his face showed a confused expression – What? – Camille asked him

\- Strange…It's just that…Niklaus Mikaelson prefers brunettes.

He lost control. Usually he didn't care who he had for a snack, but he didn't want to do that to Camille. And when Klaus did, what he didn't want to, he felt like an animal backed into a corner. He needed to regain his sense of control. Unfortunately, Klaus knew only two ways of calming himself, when he felt the control slipping. The first way was to lock himself in his study and paint. But because the last time he had tried that he had ended up involuntary painting Caroline's portrait, that way was off the table. Leaving him with the second one.

\- Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I didn't mean that. I just spaced out…Oh my God, you're bleeding! – Klaus looked at his gray Henley and it was really stained with blood – Are you alright? DO you need help? – the girl talked fast and you could hear panic in her voice, a blonde curl falling onto her face. Klaus looked right into her eyes.

\- You could definitely help me, love. What is your name?

\- Kathy – answered the girl obediently Кэти - девушка послушно ответила

\- Tell me, Kathy – he took one of her curls and put it behind her ear – Do you have any blonde girl-friends?

Rebecca got back home late. Unlike Nick she didn't want to die of boredom in that enormous mention they called home. That's why she had gone to one of parties at the local college. Elijah was right – they needed to turn a new leaf. And New Orleans was a great place to start anew. Well, if you don't count the her brother knocking up a werewolf girl part. That didn't lighten their enough as it is complicated relationship, but Rebecca was trying really hard to meet Nick halfway. She wanted to start again, she did. She even tried to forgive him for treating her like garbage in Mystic Falls. She blamed it all on the damned little town – everyone went crazy there. The original sister believed that their move to NOLA would be a good thing for them, even though at first she was unwilling to do it. Maybe the baby could help Nick find his redemption….Elijah believed that. So she would believe that too.

Hardy could Rebecca make a step into the mention, she smelled blood. The air was filled with it. She made her way to the living room with the fireplace, where her vamp senses told her to go to. When she entered the room she saw Klaus surrounded by women. Their bodies were covered in bites and blood was dripping from their lifelessly hanging hands and legs. It was dripping…on her carpets! She would kill Nick! But what caught her eye was that all the women were blonde. She had told him to find a distraction, but that was too much. In a split second she was standing in front of him. She would give him a piece of her mind, give it to him good. He should know better than to strain her carpets. But when she looked Klaus in the eyes, she lost all the words. She had seen Klaus at different points in his long life, and definitely she had seen him feed. But that was just wrong. His eyes were empty. There was nothing, even the satisfaction from feeding on fresh blood. On the contrary, she could stop a hint of frustration.

She flashed out of the living room and took out her sell – Elijah…we have a problem.


End file.
